


just don't pretend

by pureblood_whovian



Series: daffodils [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, More Feels, Parabatai Bond, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood_whovian/pseuds/pureblood_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how Lucian and Val became parabatai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just don't pretend

**Author's Note:**

> i just.....can't seem to stop thinking abt luke garroway.....he's my little shining light..

Michael Wayland and Robert Lightwood decide to become parabatai, much to Lucian's suprise. Val disapproves, of course, he always does dislike those Clave traditions. But they go ahead with it anyway. A few days after the ceremony is done they arrive back at the table, identical grins on their flushed, happy faces. 

Val pokes curiously at their matching runes. "Stop it," says Michael, playfully slapping Val's hand away. Three months ago, no-one would have attempted such a thing. But as the Circle grows, so does an ease, one they didn't have before. Even Maryse is friendly now. "You're making me feel like an exhibition."

Val lowers his hand and pouts. "I'm just curious," he says. He tilts his head in a way Lucian recognises, the way Val always does when he wants to appear casual. "What is it like then, being parabatai?"

"I thought you said becoming parabatai was an 'outdated tradition'," mocks Robert. "I thought you said it was 'just a way of the Clave keeping order'."

Val just glares at him. Robert ducks his head and mumbles an apology. 

No matter what friendliness the group has cultivated, Val remains the leader of the game. Michael hastily jumps in to his new parabatai's rescue.

"It's amazing," he says, voice warm with awe. "It was kinda weird getting used to it at first, but now..it's like there's a whole new part of me. A part I never knew I was missing."

Lucian is not one to get easily jealous. But he feels something close to envy when Robert and Michael smile at each other like that, like they are the only two people in the world. Maryse looks slightly uneasy too.

Val just looks calculating, like he always does these days. Like life is just one big chess game he's trying to win. "How sweet." He nudges Lucian. "You wanna become a part of me that I never knew I was missing?"

Lucian laughs. "Sure, Val." He stops when he sees the deadly serious look on Val's face. "Wait, really? Are you serious?"

The look on Val's face is almost hurt. "Of course I'm serious." And although Val is his friend, was his _only_ friend once, Lucian can't help but wonder if this is another strategic move Val's making, that he's using him as some kind of chess piece. He's felt that way before, never more so on the day they first met. 

But Lucian has never been able to say no to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this instead of revising, i still don't know what a split-ring commutator is. find me crying [@faeriemeliorn](www.faeriemeliorn.tumblr.com%20)


End file.
